Every Angel
by ParadigmShifter
Summary: Hellsing cross. Different take to the normal style. For Every Angel, a Demon... XanderIntegra. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, WB, UPN, Fox et al. own Buffy and characters therein. Kohta Hirano and various other people and corporations own Hellsing. I do not. 

Title: Every Angel

Author: Paradigm Shifter

Rating: 15; for language, potential mature themes and adult humour.

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated.

Fic Type: Fluff. I think. Maybe.

Written To: Final Fantasy VI OSV.

Gracias: Trevelyan, Bobby Cox, Teri.

Notes: This idea has been battering around my head for ages. I finally wrote it in a fit of boredom and short-term muse return.

Continuity: Not manga vol. 7.

Pairing: Xander/Integra

-

It was almost evening, and Hellsing Manor was full of the sound of babyish laugher. It was also full of the sound of smashing furniture as Alucard in his hellhound form tore through the mansion with a madly giggling baby firmly secured to his back.

He had buckled, as he always did, to the eyes.

That damned man had taught his daughter the eyes before she could even walk – and Alucard was always the worse off when she used them.

Of course, since 'that damned mans' daughter was also Integra's, he couldn't hold it against the child. Nor could he hold it against the man himself, since Integra got decidedly testy when her husband was threatened.

It didn't help that the Angel of Death thought that his predicament was highly amusing.

Even Seras couldn't keep the merry glint out of her red eyes or the smirk off her lips when he 'played horsie' for baby Integra.

And the fact that his childe just laughed when he threatened her made it all the more galling. Seras was a No Life Queen in her own right, now – second only in power to Alucard, and Integra's most prominent 'Irregular', since a leggy, busty blonde was far less intimidating than Alucard and his mad grin. Seras was the public front of the Hellsing Irregulars, and Alucard was the dark secret.

He liked it that way – being polite to people was such a bore, but sometimes it felt as if it had been easier in the past. Scaring the hell out of whoever called Hellsing in was part of the fun.

That was... the past. Before Integra's husband had arrived. Before she even knew he existed.

Hellhound Alucard slammed into the far wall going round a corner about four times faster than was sensible, even with a Hellhounds grip, and took off again even faster down the clear corridor with a laughing baby on his back.

- Flashback –

"No, I will not transform into a Hellhound!" Alucard stood in front of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing with a pout on his lips, "Master, please..."

Integra looked at him coolly, one perfect platinum blonde eyebrow quirking as her baby daughter sitting on her desk giggled and held her hands out to the nosferatu to be picked up. Alucard did so without even paying attention, waving a gloved finger at the infants' face – a diversionary tactic he quickly regretted when she bit down on the tip of his finger.

"I did not ask you to, Alucard. Remember, you have a bond with my daughter for the same reason you have a bond with me. When I die, she will be the Commander of Hellsing, the head of the Royal Protestant Knights and, furthermore, the head of this family. So you will obey her."

"I am aware of the relationship between us, Master," Alucard said stiffly. Until the day when Alexander had come into her life, Alucard had maintained a hope that one day he might be able to persuade her to become his bride – a No Life Queen that would rival his own power. "And I am aware of the importance of your daughter."

A chuckle came from one of the high backed chairs that were facing the fire off to the side, "Come now, Al, ol' buddy... don't go getting all bashful on us. You know what baby Integra wants; she is often rather insistent about it."

Alucard grinned at the man that spoke as he walked forward to perch on the edge of Integra's desk. He wasn't entirely sure why he did the mad grin, any more – it didn't scare the man after the first week, so it was pointless.

"Don't look at her now, Al."

Of course, as soon as Alexander had said that, Alucard was forced to look at the baby in his arms to see what it was the one-eyed man was going on about. He knew immediately that he had been played, as he got hit by the Harris Puppy-Dog Eyes from close range as soon as he looked at the child.

The No Life King sighed deeply. "Oh, for Hell's sake... very well," he looked back to Alexander, who grinned at him unrepentantly. "That was a very dirty trick."

"I know." The grin didn't waver, "I learned from the best, after all..."

Alucard rolled his eyes, but grinned back as he shifted into his Hellhound form. Baby Integra found herself firmly on his back, and she giggled happily as she gripped the Hellhound collar, and pulled it back, "Giddyup, horsie!"

Alucard choked as his collar crushed his throat, "Not... so... hard!"

At the sound of a chair moving, Alucard turned round and sat down on his haunches, making sure that his future mistress was in no danger of falling off.

That wasn't so much the problem; baby Integra wouldn't fall off his back, but having his larynx remain in its original – and uncrushed – shape was definitely ranking pretty highly in his list of immediate concerns.

Integra got down on one knee in front of him, to bring their eyes level. "Now, remember, 'Uncie Ally-Card': you throw my daughter, and you will be regretting it for the rest of your days."

Alucard gave her a pointed look; saying as well as he could in his Hellhound form that she could get stuffed. A low growl echoed in the room, at least until baby Integra twisted his collar tighter and rapped him on the head with one fist.

"Play nice, Uncie Ally-Card!" She giggled again, "Giddyup!" This happy shout was accompanied by a further collar jerk, prompting Alucard to choke once more, and shoot Integra and Alexander a withering glare. They returned it with smiles – frosty and cheerful respectfully.

Alexander Harris wound an arm around Integra's waist, and waved at Alucard cheekily, "Giddyup, horsie... little Integra is waiting!"

Alucard spared him one last death glare – although if the previous hundred-thousand or so hadn't worked, why he expected this one to was completely beyond all of them – and tore off down the corridor with his future mistress squealing in excitement on his back.

- End Flashback -

-

"What are you thinking about, hon?" Alexander Hellsing – nee Harris, as Integra had adamantly refused to give up her family name for his, and Xander had no wish to keep any memory of his parents – sat on the edge of his marital bed with his wife sitting with her back to him between his legs.

Contrary to what some might have thought, they were both dressed – rather, Xander was still fully dressed and Integra was in her sleeping attire.

And he was brushing her hair.

It was an evening ritual that neither of them could really remember when or how it had gotten started, but both enjoyed it. For both, it was a time of uninterrupted peace for the two of them to share. Integra did not have to be 'Sir Hellsing' as she did at every other waking moment, and Xander did not have to be her emotionless, silent and above all, brutally frank husband.

Was there anything unmasculine about brushing his wife's hair? Xander didn't think so. Integra never seemed to cut her hair, so it had gotten longer and longer as they had known each other. Her smooth platinum blonde hair was always a source of awe to Xander – as was the fact that their daughter had inherited that same astonishingly pale blonde hair.

The silence from his better half, however, was not filling him with confidence as he worked.

"Integra?"

Integra shook her head, nearly pulling the hairbrush out of Xander's hand as she did so.

"I am sorry, Alex... I am preoccupied tonight."

Xander chuckled, "I noticed." The silver brush clinked as it met the dresser-top, "You want to tell me what that preoccupation is?"

"Nothing terribly important," Integra dismissed before Xander's hand covered her mouth.

"Before you give me any more of that nonsense, Hon, tell me the truth. What is it?"

Integra swallowed. "You may find your loyalties torn if I tell you."

Xander gently pushed her up, and got up after her. Standing, he was a good six inches taller than her without shoes, and he ducked his head to look into her eyes, "No, I won't. You know why?"

Integra shook her head when he paused, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"It's because of you. Because of little Integra, and because you married me, even though I'm a one-eyed carpenter who couldn't hold down an honest job due to his handicap – and even though I'm not exactly what you might call ideal material as husband for the Commander of the Royal Protestant Knights."

Integra sat down on the side of the bed, and pulled her feet under her. Xander walked over to the door, where he turned and watched her carefully.

"If you're worried about my loyalties, this must be something to do with the Watchers Council – again. Don't be worried. I'm not going anywhere... when I said my part of our wedding vows, I meant them. When I – as the consort of the Commander of the Royal Protestant Knights – swore on one knee in front of the Queen to protect this country to the fullest of my abilities, I meant it." He shot Integra a sly look, "So... what's got their panties in a knot this time?"

Integra snorted in a most unladylike fashion at his phrase, "They seem to feel that since they do not merely protect England, but the whole world, that they should be free of such trivial things as 'laws' and 'due process'. Furthermore, they feel that as a privately funded organisation, they should be allowed a certain amount of... leeway in their financial dealings."

Integra looked up at the sound of a guffaw. Xander was leaning against the door, laughing himself sick. If he had not been leaning on the door, he would have surely been rolling round the floor.

"You... you mean..." Xander calmed the last of the chuckles with some difficulty, "Oh, Hon, I can practically see Buffy's hand all over this. She does love her 'might makes right' mentality..."

"Which, if you remember, would be how I met you, Alex."

The complete change of topic caught Xander off-guard. He nodded thoughtfully, and made his way back to their bed, when Integra was now sliding under the covers. "I think you're right. Hm. Who'd have thought that something good would have come out of Sunnydale at the end?"

Integra pulled him down by his collar and silenced him with a kiss, "Alex...?"

"Yeah, Hon?"

"Shut up," she let him go, "and get into bed."

Xander adopted an 'Igor' pose, bow legged, one shoulder higher than the other, head down and to one side, "Yeeeeth, Mithtreth..."

He ducked as Integra threw a pillow at him.

Keeping her out of the dark moods that so plagued her younger years – at least according to Walter – was one of the things that he was truly good at.

-

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have reviewed on R.G. Wolfblade, Brutal2003 and Shadow Master. :)

Chapter 3 will (hopefully) be up in a couple of days.

Chapter 2:

- Flashback -

Giles was arguing with one of his few field-Watchers over an extremely flaky satellite phone link. And his temper was showing, due in no small part to the man he was talking to.

"...Xander, look... no, God-damn it! Don't call me that! We need you back here in England in the next forty-eight hours. I mean it. I can't explain over the phone – just get back here, and I'll tell you everything. Yes; both Buffy and Willow know I'm calling you – no, neither of them are happy about it. But there is nothing they can do about it, as much as they would want to."

Giles sighed slowly, but quirked a small smile, "Yes, son, I'll meet you at Heathrow if you tell me what flight you're on."

-

In an armoured Jaguar, similar in style to that used by the Prime Minister, Xander and Giles were en-route to the Council's estate. Xander was dusty, dishevelled and his good eye sagged with fatigue.

"So, G-man, care to share why I broke every sane speed law in the world to get back here? I only just made the plane as it was!" Xander smiled at the older man, but his tone wasn't joking.

Giles nodded, "We were contacted by Hellsing," he stopped there, as if those five words explained everything.

Xander absorbed this for a few moments in silence, "And that means... what, G-man?"

"It means, Xander, that a vampire hunting organisation directly linked to the Monarchy has expressed a desire for contact. Previously, Hellsing has guarded its territory jealously – to the point of openly attacking Council assets when they have encountered each other in the field. They are extremely well trained and equipped, and their Irregular troops are some of the most powerful on any supernatural battlefield."

"So what, Giles? We've got Buffy and the other Slayers, not to mention Willow and her mystic mojo... so what do you need me for? I was looking forward to my semi-permanent exile in Africa... OK, so it ain't that great a place, but I saw stuff, and got to make a difference. Why did you call me back?" The last sentence was quite, slow and threatening. Xander had obviously not wanted to come back, "I left three new Slayers in Africa because of this recall..."

"I will send someone to fetch them forthwith, Xander," Giles said, "I need someone I can trust – someone who doesn't necessarily look up to Buffy as the be-all and end-all of Slayerdom. Someone with an objective outlook."

"Again, Giles, with the 'more info'..."

"Rumours circulated for years that Hellsing have a pet vampire who goes by the name 'Alucard'. He was bound to the Hellsing family decades ago. This isn't a normal vampire such as you or Buffy have dealt with in the past – it isn't even a Turok-Han. Alucard is a No Life King. He would bat Buffy aside without even a second thought. And that, I am afraid, is the problem..."

Xander looked at Giles expectantly.

"The missive from Hellsing specifically stated that anyone going to meet Sir Hellsing could not be a witch, a warlock or a Slayer. Buffy and Willow are not pleased – that is putting it mildly – but there is nothing they can do about it; Hellsing is not an organisation that one angers lightly. You are the only person who fits the criteria specified."

"Why not Dawn?"

"I asked the man who delivered the message – I know him from our time at Oxford together. Walter Dorneaz, the Hellsing family retainer, is definitely someone you do not wish to have angry at you. Anyway – Dawn is out; Hellsing, or rather Alucard, is not of the opinion that she is human."

Xander sat forward angrily, "Dawn is as human as I am!"

Giles held up a placating hand, "I am not disputing that fact. I am simply repeating Hellsing's official position."

"So... if I go to see this... Sir Hellsing. What do I say to them? I don't know how to speak to a Knight!"

"I am sure you will cope, Xander, my boy. I have utmost faith in you. Most of what needs to be said will be said with diplomatic packets – documents you do not need to concern yourself with for now. No harm will come to you while utilising the hospitality of the Hellsing estates, we have been promised that."

Xander leaned his head back against the bullet-proof glass, "Great, Giles. Just great. Glorified carpenter becomes field Watcher becomes diplomatic gift... I love my life."

"You will be collected from the Council by Walter tomorrow morning for your first meeting with Sir Hellsing," Giles moved to open his door as the car drew to a halt, "Xander, do not worry – I have utmost faith in your abilities."

Xander stared after Giles long after the door was closed again.

"Yeah, if only I could say the same, Rupert."

-

The pickup had been painless, and Walter seemed like a pretty decent guy, as far as Xander could tell from the short talk they had had on the way to the Hellsing estates. Walter had given him one piece of advice, "Don't try to impress Sir Hellsing with flowery speech or meaningless prattle." When Xander had replied, "I don't think that will be a problem – the first bit, at least..." Walter smiled slightly, but did not continue the conversation further.

A beautiful platinum blonde lady with too severe an expression met them at the door, and led the two of them into a large office. Walter nodded to her, and excused himself, carrying the diplomatic packets that Xander had brought.

The lady stood ramrod straight, staring out of a window. Xander was left stranded in the middle of a large floor, unsure of what to do or where he should go. Eventually, the lady spoke, "Excellent. I assume that you are the envoy from the New Council?"

Xander scratched his head nervously, "Yes, Ma'am."

"We shall get started then, shall we?" Integra moved toward the desk, and sat down at it. A cigar found its way automatically into her fingers, and she lit it without even watching what she was doing.

Xander paused for a long moment, eyes darting round the room even more nervously than they had before, "Hadn't we better wait for Sir Hellsing?"

"I am Sir Hellsing, boy," the words were like a whip, snapping out lightning fast in a tone that could have blistered skin at twenty paces.

Xander remained silent, unsure of what to say to that. He cursed Giles for not giving him warning about exactly who 'Sir Hellsing' was, and then continued to put his foot in it as he finally said, "Oh. I thought all 'sirs' were male? That's why they're 'sirs' and not 'ladies'..."

Integra raised one platinum eyebrow at him, but she did not seem displeased. "I am Sir Hellsing. And I am female, so that proves that you are incorrect."

"Yes, I can tell you're definitely female..." Xander slammed a hand over his mouth and blushed scarlet, "I can't believe I just said that..."

Integra remained still, staring at him. It was, frankly, beginning to get a little unnerving.

"I apologise, Sir Hellsing. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

Finally, Integra spoke, "Yes, I had noticed."

Xander continued to blush.

"No matter. Better you than a witch or one of those 'vampire slayers'... as if they would be able to slay a True Nosferatu..."

Realising that his input was neither desired nor required, and in fact the only input he could have made was a 'Hey!' in defence of Buffy and Willow, Xander remained silent.

The rest of the meeting continued better than it had started, but Xander felt as if he was about ten pages behind for the whole event. When Walter finally let himself in to escort Xander back to the Watchers Council, Integra was left sitting at her desk.

"A most interesting young man," she mused to herself, "One who does not appear to have any issue with speaking his mind, nor disagreeing with something his superiors have said. Yes, indeed, a most interesting young man..."

Xander sat in silent mortification at how the meeting had gone on the trip back to the Council manor; even when Walter endeavoured to cheer him up, he remained silent.

It was not until when he was almost asleep that night that he realised Walter seemed to find his mortification amusing. And that he had given Xander a bit of 'moral support': "Sir Hellsing seems to be quite taken with you, Master Alexander."

Xander didn't want to think about that; nor did he want to think what Integra would have been like had she not been taken with him.

Whatever that meant.

- End Flashback -

-

So, in Xander's opinion, that had not been the sort of first-impression which ingratiates one with their future life-partner. However Integra seemed to have taken that event in stride – he later found that it was mostly due to dealing with the chauvinism rampant in the Royal Protestant Knights and the rest of the aristocracy – that she dealt with the meeting in the manner she had.

Xander, honestly, found himself tongue-tied around her more often than not – a lady not too far from his age; he could not be certain if she was older or younger because of the severe style of dress she chose, who was simultaneously one of the most capable women he had ever met – that included Buffy – and who controlled a vampire who would have cut down the Mayor Snake like it was an irritating jungle vine.

His first meeting with Alucard hasn't exactly been one to write home about, either – or it was, but in a way that was all bad... 


	3. Chapter 3

You'll notice that I've upped the estimated number of parts. This is partly because this is proving to be more than the short 'fluffy oneshot' that it was originally going to be, and partly that both I and my betas have been enjoying this. So I want to write more. Depite now estimating it at seven parts, I think wordcount would likely be more accurate: this stands at 6500 as of this part; I'm aiming to bring the fic to conclusion inside 20,000 words.

Also, I have had pointed out to me (privately, not publically) that the constant flashbacks and the randomness of the same (they are after all, in no particular order, and aren't timelined) makes the fic more confusing than it has to be. I agree with that assessment. :) I also think that for this fic, it couldn't go any other way: think of it as a view into how Xander felt as it occurred, with his loyalties shifting and general emotional confusion of the whole thing.

Previous Disclaimers Apply.

Gracias to Derek the Rogue, c-wolf, King Henry the V, kirallie, R.G. Wolfblade, Holy Knight, Shawn Provoncha, Morrolan, Gwenyfith Gauthier and Destiny's Dragon for the reviews.

-

- Flashback -

As a duly appointed representative of an opposing – and potentially hostile – agency, Xander was not allowed free reign of the Hellsing estates. His every move was watched, if not by Integra herself, then by Walter or Seras. Xander had not yet met Alucard – whether that was good or bad, he had yet to decide.

Seras was friendly and open – Xander had no more difficulty in meeting her red eyes than she did meeting his one remaining eye. She had winced at his (perhaps edited for 'general consumption') story about exactly how it had been lost – and them promptly demanded the truth. She looked vaguely sick at the truth; a vampire going green due to queasiness was not something the ex-Sunnydalian had ever expected to see, but Seras had done it.

If Xander had not been so blinded by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, he might have actually found himself being attracted to Seras Victoria.

He thought about what that might mean – that he would join Buffy in failing to keep it in species – and shook his head.

It was during one of the times when he was with both Walter and Seras that he finally met Alucard.

The No Life King simply melted out of the shadow in the corner of the room, and stalked toward Xander like a predator hunting prey.

"So..." Alucard grinned at him, and his twin fangs peeked over his lips, "you are the Masters current distraction. The Master has come very close, I think, to ordering me to take the fight to the Watchers Council. I must admit that I am disappointed."

Xander remained calm, since both Seras and Walter were not paying the No Life King any mind, "Why would that be? I presume that you are Alucard... I have heard so much about you."

Alucard preened for a moment. This American Council-man had heard of him. Then he snapped back into himself. "With what Police Girl has been telling me about you, I was expecting a mighty warrior with muscles to rival Herakles and lightning playing round his shoulders."

"Police... Girl?" Xander frowned.

"Seras Victoria, she is an ex-policewoman from Cheddar."

"Like the cheese?"

Alucard rolled his eyes, while Seras merely groaned, "Yes, like the cheese. Cheddar is where the cheese originally came from."

"Learn something new every day, don't we?" Xander smirked, and it turned into a grin as Alucard ground his teeth in frustration. Walter marvelled: this young man seemed as capable at aggravating Alucard as Alucard seemed at aggravating Sir Hellsing. Integra would be very interested in this information.

"I'm sure you do, yes," Alucard volleyed the shot back to Xander.

"And perhaps even a... No Life King... can discover that there were things he did not understand?"

Alucard moved his mouth silently as he tried to formulate a response short of tearing the irritant apart. He failed. His Master would, he thought, be most displeased if he redecorated anywhere with Alexander's viscera.

Game, set and match to Xander Harris.

-

To say that Xander was pissed at Giles for not giving him everything he needed not to make a complete arse of himself was putting it mildly. But he had learned subtlety over the years, if nothing else...

"Hi, G-man. How's tricks?" Xander leaned casually on Giles' desk, putting one hand over the paper that Giles was reading. When he gained no response, he simply whipped the offending piece of paper off the desk and screwed it up.

Giles' angry eyes reached Xander's and he began to rise from his seat even as Xander started talking.

"D'you want to know why I did that? Think of it as vengeance – heh, Anya taught me something worthwhile after all!"

Giles continued to look angry.

"You mean you want a hint?" Xander sat heavily in the chair in front of the desk, and put his feet up on it. Giles looked down at them pointedly, but they didn't move. "OK, G-man, it goes like this: I don't like being made to look stupid when I don't have to."

Giles looked bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about not telling me Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was female!"

Giles leaned back at the volume Xander had shouted it.

"Think of it as a test, Xander."

"No, I won't 'think of it as a Goddamned test', Giles – you set me up for an embarrassment by not giving me all the details, and I don't intend to let it happen again. You called me, y'know – I didn't volunteer to be your friggin' gopher to Hellsing! You'd better start giving me the information I need not to look like a complete fool, or you can find another idiot for the gig!" Xander was now on his feet, Giles not having realised that he had risen, red-faced and looming over the older man, "And one more thing; I want to know what's in all those diplomatic packets that keep winging their way back and forth."

"They are none of your affair."

"They are. If everything goes south because of something that's in one of those packets, I want to know when to cut and run. You've not met Sir Hellsing's pet, or his Childe. I have. Neither of them are vamps in the Sunnydale sense of the word – they'd rip out the spines of every single Slayer in this building if they were ordered to do so and there isn't a damned thing any of us could do about it."

Giles looked pale, but nodded slowly, "Very well. It is a pity that negotiations cannot be conducted more directly; perhaps you could see fit to arrange a meeting between Sir Hellsing and the Council?"

Xander calmed himself down with visible effort, "I'll try, G-man. But she'd want to do it on her terms – and I doubt Buffy would react well to them."

"Try."

Xander nodded and walked out, pleased to hear a groan and a "Bloody Hellfire..." come from the office he'd just left.

-

Integra was seated in a small drawing room, waiting for the Queen to enter. As she did, Integra stood, "Your Highness, I have come as you requested."

"Please, Sir Hellsing, do not feel obliged to stand on ceremony in private," the Queen sat down, and began to serve tea. "I have requested your presence here to ask you a question. Depending on the answer, I will ask you to do something for me, also."

"Whatever you wish, your Highness, if it is within my power to do it, I shall."

The Queen waved one hand idly. "No need to bother with that, my dear. I ask you one thing: are you willing to give up your constant jaunts into harms way?"

Integra frowned, confused, "Your Highness?"

"You are forever going into unsecured situations, Integra. If something happens to you before the Hellsing line has an heir, we lose one of England's strongest defences against the dark. One we cannot afford to lose – especially with the recent Millennium uprising."

"I do not understand..."

Sighing, the Queen played with her teacup. "Then I fear I must be plainer. If Hellsing was commanded by a male, I would not have to worry about this; however you, Integra, put all your energy into your duties, and none into yourself or thinking of the future. While I can command you to marry and bear an heir, I will not. It is not fair on you, and it is not fair on whatever children you have to have parents who are absent and do not overly care for each other. I ask you one thing; if you should happen to meet someone, don't let your duty get in the way. Please, my dear."

Integra remained silent by only sheer force of will.

"I ask this not only as your Queen, Sir Hellsing... but also as your friend, Integra."

Integra swallowed. "There... may be someone. But..."

"Don't say anything now. I am not going to give you a time limit, just let nature take its course. Whatever course than may be."

Integra nodded dumbly, and excused herself, "With your permission?"

She had much to think about.

-

Xander followed Walter through the halls of Hellsing Manor. He knew the way by now, following the butler was merely a formality that made both of them feel slightly better than they would otherwise have done. Xander wasted no time on small-talk as he entered Integra's office, noting Alucard lounging in one chair, his hands woven together over his stomach and his fedora over his eyes – looking for all the world as if he was asleep.

"Giles wants a meeting."

Integra snorted, "He can't have one. You are the Council's duly appointed representative to Hellsing; he chose you himself."

"Yeah, but it's a bit hard when all of the conditions of a meet have 'normal human' stamped all over them. Last time I checked, Slayers weren't exactly normal, and we do have an overabundance of them right now."

"What did you say about it?"

"I said I'd try, but he'd be lucky. I think Buffy and Willow want to meet, too. Neither of them will be too happy going into a situation where they aren't in control – even if it's only in their minds that they're the ones that are in control. Would you be adverse to a short face to face somewhere off-site, with Alucard and Seras present?"

"I will be there too, Master Alexander," Walter's voice broke the question laden silence that had descended.

Integra didn't look pleased, but nodded. "Very well, we will meet. I am sure we can... appropriate somewhere suitable for a few hours. If any of them do anything foolhardy, however..."

"Don't worry," Xander said quietly, "I know. Hellsing members are the only ones who will be walking out alive."

There was a chuckle from Alucard's direction.

Xander spared a glance over at the No Life King, "Except in 'better red than dead's' case, of course."

This time, there was an indignant squawk from Alucard, "No, boy, they're too fishy. It's all that caviar."

This time, it was Xander who laughed. Integra and Walter watched in mute amusement at the byplay between a one-eyed carpenter and a No Life King. It was sometimes difficult to decide who, out of the pair, was crazier.

-

The meeting happened, but did not go according to plan. Buffy entered, and started making demands, which made Integra merely raise an eyebrow and walk out. Walter and Xander followed her, with Seras trailing as protection.

When Buffy moved forward to stop them, the ten Hellsing Regulars who had been stationed around the building aimed their weapons at Buffy, Giles, and Willow. Integra stopped, and turned back.

"Your arrogant demands, Slayer – and I use that term with derision, rather than respect – have ended this meeting. I acceded to your wishes against my better judgement, and I was proved correct. Take another step, and you will be cut down. Witch," at this she addressed Willow, "it takes time to invoke spells – more time than a bullet, or Alucard, would give you. Use what little common sense you may possess."

Buffy called after her, "You can't threaten me!"

Integra stopped once more, "Oh no, Slayer? But I believe I just did."

"Xander," Willow said, "You're following her? Leaving us behind?"

"Don't make it personal, Wills," Xander looked miserable, "You wanted this, and I set it up. Why did you have to spoil it when Hellsing and the Watchers could have worked together?"

"We'd never work with a bunch of monsters!" Buffy declared loudly.

Alucard grinned at her, and licked his lips lasciviously even as Integra spoke again.

"Monsters, Slayer? Hellsing employs humans; save for Alucard and Officer Victoria, who obey me. Compare that to the Council, where girls are trained in the use of powers they did not want, but were thrust onto them by your actions. They die at the hands of things they once thought were naught but fairy-stories..."

Integra removed her cigarillo from her mouth, and curled her lips at the golden-blonde Slayer in distaste.

"...and you have the unmitigated gall to call us monsters."

With that she walked out, the Hellsing troops falling back in good order as she went.

- End Flashback -

-

Reviews feed the muse, and generally make me want to continue these fics. ;)

For those of you who enjoyed my recent Tenchi Muyo cross, 'I'm the Doctor', I am contemplating either extending it, or writing a sequel. I'm sure you're all thrilled... ;)

This part took a little longer than I would have liked due to water leaks being a bad thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a long time, hasn't it, all? I think I can sum it up like this: life is not Paradigm friendly right now. Even so, I'm gonna try getting back into the fanfic community again.

Thanks to AnimeRonin, Garg-oyl, Bobby Cox and Trevelyan. :)

-

Every Angel: Chapter 4

-

Integra had once admitted – to Xander, in private – that it was her meeting with the Queen that had first made her consider Xander as anything more than a close friend, but it had not been the only thing that started their whirlwind romance.

To say that Xander was relieved by this was putting it mildly; he had fallen for the platinum blonde leader of Hellsing harder than he had for Buffy, even if it had been metaphorically instead of physically as it had been with the Slayer. To learn that his better half had married him purely out of duty to her monarch would have shattered him – he knew it, and he thought that Integra knew it all too well also.

Xander had, naturally, been at Hellsing for a considerable amount of time – possibly more than he actually spent at the Council, having come back from Africa and immediately bundled off to the Hellsing estates for his first meeting.

That was fine as far as he was concerned – he felt like an intruder at the Council; one of the longest surviving field operatives that had fought in Sunnydale felt like an intruder, it was almost funny. The Slayers that had been there (as few of them that survived as there were) looked to him for comfort and support when necessary, but did not look to him as someone who could give them help and advice for anything more than a broken heart.

The fact that he, as a normal human, had survived the Hellmouth, did not seem worthy of making him someone to ask about tactical or strategic considerations. Xander would be among the first to admit that the soldier memories were no longer strong enough for him to use them as a reason; some of the basics had remained, but a private in the army didn't have to think about tactics – as far as the soldier was concerned, that's what superiors were for.

Neither Buffy nor Willow seemed to have much time for him as both had their own lives to be getting on with. Combine that with the fact that both were still in a fit of pique over how the Hellsing meeting had gone, and it made just hanging out as friends difficult – he was blamed for a situation that he had had no control over; Integra had dictated the location, and if anything Giles was at fault for allowing Buffy to speak for the Council.

Faith and Robin spent most of their time travelling the world searching for various stashes of relics and books that the Watchers had secreted away for safety, so Xander hardly saw any of them. Even though he thought that Faith knew he had forgiven her, he had never had the opportunity to make it plain by saying it out loud.

Giles actively avoided him. That wasn't entirely unsurprising given the reaming Xander had levelled at the man when he had returned from that first meeting with 'Sir Hellsing', and Andrew just plain freaked him out: giving Xander an idea of what he could have been had he grown up without 'the fight' or his parents' 'example' to give him a moral compass – a sci-fi geek with too much time and not enough sense. Kennedy, while polite, was distant – Xander got the feeling that the only reason Kennedy even spoke to him was out of some 'duty' to Willow. Dawn, when asked, gave the opinion that Xander's missing eye was a reminder to Kennedy what he had lost saving her life, and so felt guilty about it.

Combine this with the feeling that he had somehow caused the problems at the one meeting he had set up – even though intellectually he knew that was nonsense – rather than alleviate them. It left the whole situation rather untenable in the Watchers' Council.

When Xander had accepted Giles'… well, instruction wouldn't be too strong a word… to become the diplomatic envoy to Hellsing; he had never imagined that it would harm his relationship with his two closest friends.

Even so, the damage was done – he was as much a part of Hellsing now as he was a part of the Watchers Council, perhaps more. He certainly enjoyed the time that he spent there, whether it was with Integra, discussing things with Walter or baiting Alucard.

Taunting Alucard definitely ranked quite highly, though.

It was with taunting Alucard that Xander found out Walter had a deeply devious streak. He was always careful to avoid being caught in the middle, but would offer helpful tips to each of them – he only found out that he helped Alucard when Seras told him one day that Walter and 'Master' were plotting something against him.

He had laughed, but had investigated… with the No Life King, it was best never to take anything for granted – and with the Angel of Death, it was even worse.

The demonstration Xander had had of Walters' monofilament-wire gloves was more than enough. The aging Angel of Death had sliced cheese, ham – even cutting through the bone it was on – and the heads off of several training dummies with a fluidity and grace that made Xander's mouth drop open in amazement. For someone who was 'only' a butler – and for a man who looked as if he were long past the age where he would be forced to retire from any special operations unit, it was a sobering example. Xander made a decision at that point that, fates willing, he would still be fighting when he reached Walters' age.

-

- Flashback -

Alucard phased through the floor of Alexander's room, and grinned as he saw the one-eyed man with his back to him. He readied his surprise, and crept forward on silent feet, this, perhaps, was more for effect than for necessity.

The next thing he knew, he was wiping flour out of his eyes, and Alexander was laughing at him.

"Y'know, Al, you've really got to learn that I'm not that easy to sneak up on. It comes from a lifetime of paranoia from growing up on a Hellmouth," his expression turned darker, "and living in the same house as my parents."

Before Alucard could reply, Xander had left, and the No Life King was left standing in the doorway. Walter's voice very nearly made him jump, "It seems that Master Alexander is going to be less vulnerable to your tactics than I thought. Perhaps next time you could try it when he is asleep?"

Alucard scowled at the Angel of Death, before grinning madly and phasing out, leaving a Cheshire-cat grin floating in the air.

Then that, too, disappeared.

Walter allowed a small half-smile to appear for a fraction of a second, then turned to see to his duties.

- End Flashback -

-

Integra, having a proper Protestant upbringing, did not believe in things such as sex before marriage. She did not have a problem with sex for purposes other than procreation, however. Just because she was Protestant did not mean she was a Puritan.

Sitting alone in her office, a matter of hours before Xander was to come in for their morning ritual of a meeting that was more unconscious flirting than it was a meeting, thinking about many things. Much as Xander had been all night, in his room.

She was faced with several problems, though… being the Knight Commander of Hellsing did not allow one to keep their rose-tinted childhood-based views of the world; even had she had any after her uncle tried so hard to have her killed so he could 'inherit' his brothers position for political gain.

She would not have time for anything remotely akin to maternity leave, even had she desired such… moreover, her consort would have little if anything to do with the running of Hellsing. Not being a descendant of Abraham van Hellsing, her husband would be unable to control Alucard – even though she doubted that she could do so if Alucard truly wanted to be free. A consort, again, would have little to no impact with the Royal Protestant Knights.

Then she had to come to the questions that she was avoiding. Did she really want to be married? Did she want to be tied to someone, whether it was someone she loved, or merely something as coldly clinical as a sperm-donor? If she was pregnant, she would need to be married – a member of the aristocracy, and one as politically powerful as Lord Hellsing would cause a significant number of problems to the Queen (and to herself) if she was to turn up as an unwed mother.

Could she accept Alucard's constant nagging and be made a creature of the night? One of the True Nosferatu? Integra shuddered at that thought, but she had little doubt that Alucard would still do as she wished if she agreed… but would she be able to go through with it? Officer Victoria – Seras – had had such a hard time adjusting to being Mideon that Integra did not – if she were honest with herself – feel she could go through the same.

Even if she took the first step voluntarily.

A No Life Queen, reigning beside a No Life King for the rest of eternity. Inseparable, close to unkillable… an inviolable force that few if any would be able to stand against.

The thought was seductive, but tainted with the knowledge that she would, somehow, be turning her back on her ancestor – on her heritage.

Heritage was important.

Heritage was what gave Hellsing rights and privilege.

Heritage was, arguably, everything.

…

…So, what was left? Marry someone she cared about? Could she damn someone she cared about by dragging them into the darkness? For no matter how they – or she – tried, it would be guaranteed that the darkness that Integra lived in would suck them in as well.

Any child she had would be born into that same darkness… could she damn an innocent in that way?

Her ancestors had, so she had little choice.

There was no one she cared about to the degree necessary to marry for love, although there were two men who were close to her heart: Walter Dorneaz – she blanched at the thought of marrying the Hellsing family retainer; even though he was still a vibrant and active man it would be like incest – and Alexander Harris.

Xander Harris?

A member of the British aristocracy – specifically Sir Hellsing herself – marry a jobless, eyeless American?

But could she have sex with someone she did not care for? Integra doubted it.

No, her heart had made the choice without bothering to consult with her mind, but she would now pursue Alexander Harris.

And it was then that Alucard materialised from the shadows in one corner of the room.

"You seem troubled, Master…"

"Go away, Alucard."

Alucard paused. He had received some rather disturbing thoughts coming from Integra, and had decided to investigate in case there was trouble. Instead, it seemed more like she was drunk, but without the alcohol.

A depressed, introverted drunk, but a drunk nonetheless.

"I do not feel that that would be advisable, Master," Alucard ventured uncertainly. He didn't have any experience with depressed women – and certainly not Sir Integra Hellsing acting in that fashion. "I… do not wish to pry, but would it not be better to talk this through with someone, rather than wallow in your own worries?"

"What do you know of it, Alucard?" Integra's voice stung like a bullwhip.

"I was once married myself, Master," the No Life King said almost reproachfully, "Although I never had the worry of marrying for something or someone. Lisa and I met, and entered mutually into our marriage. For one to plot what the other will be doing leads to imbalances that cannot be righted without many troubles."

"That is not what I am concerned about," the already angry tone Integra had used was now so cold it would have caused cold burns at long distance.

"Then perhaps you are concerned about children? Do not be," Alucard grinned, "although they can be singly the most annoying thing you will ever encounter, they are by far a greater joy than they are a hardship."

"Get out."

Alucard bowed. "As you wish. I can see that I can help little this morning. Just remember this, Master: we who stare into the darkness the longest become corrupted by it. We become it. Do not allow the darkness that has taken root inside your heart to destroy any chance of happiness you may have."

Integra growled a warning, "…Alucard…"

"I must take my leave, then," Alucard dissolved back into the shadow, his voice remaining for one brief moment, "You spend too much time living for killing those who are already dead, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Remember to live some of your life for the sake of life itself."

The sun rising, spilling light over her, Integra began to cry.

- 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally...

...I've written something.

Wow. I think I'm in shock.

Seriously. The penultimate chapter of Every Angel.

Would you believe this is the first time I've had my muse actually play nice for over a year?

It has had odd bouts of appearing, but for the most part I've not written anything for so long I honestly wondered about just saying "I quit fanfiction." I think the only thing that stopped me from doing that was Trev's support... or was it his, 'You've better not, or I'll...threat left incomplete' e-mails? ;) Anyway.

Hopefully, the final chapter won't take as long as this one did. I say hopefully, as while I've got it all planned out, I don't know if the muse will go into hiding again for a prolonged period. Or get seduced by some other series that it has lots of cool ideas for, but that I can't seem to write to my satisfaction? coughNarutocough

-

Beta Read By: Trevelyan

-

There were times, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had to admit, that she hated her husbands' twisted sense of humour. While most of the time it was good for a quiet smirk – normally at Alucards' expense – there were occasions when something so incredibly random came out flying out of nowhere that she was left with no way her mind could come up with a suitable riposte... save, perhaps, her standard answer to everything Alucard did that annoyed her: shoot him in the head.

That would have a rather more permanent effect on Alexander than it did Alucard, however... and as such she normally only toyed with the idea for the fraction of a second that putting him out of his misery seemed like the humane thing to do. Integra did not believe that her husband even knew how incredibly annoying his 'I told you so' chuckle could be.

Then she realised that to her husband, it was the moments when she managed her revenge that made the whole unending verbal sparring match worthwhile.

- Flashback -

"Integra?"

Integra looked up at the nervous face of her betrothed. It was two weeks before they were to be married, and as the time had got closer, he had become more and more twitchy.

It was almost as if he did not wish to marry her.

And that thought almost broke her when it had first occurred to her late one night.

As with almost every worry, though, he had later proved her fears baseless.

"Mm?" Integra snapped herself out of the moment of introspection.

Xander scratched the back of his head, "I was just wondering something..."

Integra nodded. "Well?"

"Well, you're... Lord Hellsing, right?"

"That is correct, Alexander. Where, pray, might this be leading?" Integra had little time for the scenic route at any time, but the past month had put a serious strain on her as she had been making preparations – subtle, stealthy ones – for some of the likely events after her marriage.

"So... does that mean when we get hitched, that I'll have to be Lady Hellsing?" Xander couldn't keep his face straight, and a broad grin appeared, along with the teasing glint in his eyes.

Integra remained silent for rather too long, and Xander began to grow uncomfortable.

"...I'm sorry. I mean, I meant it as a joke, y'know, because you've been so busy lately, and... you looked stressed, and..."

"Enough," Integra held up a hand. "I have no intention of losing my title, but you will not be forced to take one. Since traditionally the leader of Hellsing has been male, and there has never been a female member of the Royal Protestant Knights, I was forced to adopt 'Sir' and 'Lord' as my title. You will not be required to take either 'Lord' or 'Lady', Alexander."

Xander sagged theatrically, "That's a relief..."

Integra cracked a small smile as she continued, "However, if you wish to be known as the one-eyed American cross-dressing consort of Sir Hellsing, I will see what arrangements can be made."

The look of horror on her fiancés face was priceless.

- End Flashback -

The other thing that made all of his... American randomness... worthwhile was her baby daughter.

- Flashback -

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Why's dad been away so much recently? I miss him."

Integra sighed. Foisting her daughter off on Alucard and Seras only worked for so long – Integra Anastasia Hellsing had Alucard wound so tightly around her little finger that telling him to look after her was like giving her a 'do what you like' pass to the world. As long as she didn't endanger herself, Alucard could normally be coerced into allowing her to do as she pleased.

And it was evident that Alucard had once again been manipulated, as her ten year old daughter stood in front of her desk with a half-sad, half-mutinous expression on her face.

Silently, Integra contemplated the expression. It wasn't at all attractive, but it was a carbon-copy of the look Anastasia's father gave her when she forbade him something. It wasn't the puppy-dog eyes; even Integra had to admit that that particular expression ranked in the armoury of facial expressions her family had about as high as nuclear and biological weapons in a conventional armoury. Nor was it the kicked-puppy expression that Alex had managed to perfect shortly after Anastasia was born and Integra refused his advances one evening. She still had a mental image of that – she had not relented of course, but she had certainly made it up to him the next night. The makings of a wicked smirk began to form on her lips as she thought back.

"Mum? You're not listening, are you?"

Integra jerked herself back into the real world.

Alucard, who had melted out of the shadows around the edges of the room, laughed. "I believe your mother was reliving some interesting memories, Anastasia."

"Hn," the girl scrunched up her nose at the thought of memories that might make her mother lose focus. The only thing she could think of that would be able to do something like that was her father – Alucard only ever succeeded in getting her mother angry.

"But it brings us to the same question, Master..."

Integra looked at the vampire coldly, "Which would be, Alucard?"

"When is your husband to return?" There was little love lost between Alucard and Xander, the former still having a nagging voice in the back of his head that Alexander had stolen his Queen and the latter disliking Alucard less for being a vampire and more for being, as he had explained to Walter on his stag night, 'a git, a right one, and a totally loony one, too'. Alucard had then proceeded to prove the point by scaring the wits out of one of the waitresses by catching her eye, morphing quickly into his Hellhound form and then beginning to lick his testicles. By the time the manager had arrived, Alucard was back in human form and the picture of innocence... the poor waitress had had to go and have a headache somewhere quiet.

"I do not know. He and Walter are finalising some details with the Watchers Council. Since I have little wish to even think about those degenerates, I shall wait for the report."

"Most of them are now dead, Master; you should know that..."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact, Alucard. It was something about a mystical accident, I believe?"

"Yes, Master."

"I imagine, though, that the Remnants are trying to rebuild their former glory?"

Alucard rolled his eyes, "In a fashion. Walter has vouchsafed to me that at the moment Rupert Giles is more concerned with keeping his remaining Slayers alive. Most died at the hands of the FREAKs they faced."

Integra sighed, "And that is the reason why you and Officer Victoria exist, Alucard. While our Regulars can take down ghouls without too much trouble, the FREAK chip vampires seem to be improving. I admit I wonder if they would ever match your power..."

"With all due respect, Master, with my containment seals completely removed, there is little short of God who would be able to stop me." Alucard did not idly boast, and Anastasia looked at her mothers' pet vampire with a new respect.

Integra looked flatly at him. "And that is why I will never completely release you, Alucard."

The vampire nodded, his teeth glinting even in the shadow. He winked at Anastasia over his glasses.

"Regardless of this," Integra gathered herself for a moment, "Anastasia. Your father should be home within two days."

Anastasia's eyes lit up, "Safe?"

"As safe as Walter can keep him, I am sure." Integra smiled gently.

Alucard laughed, "If the Angel of Death cannot keep that insufferable man alive, there is no one who can."

Integra nodded with a small smile, but secretly she wondered if her husbands insistence in remaining 'on the frontlines' would be the end of him.

And her.

-

Walter Dorneaz, as the Hellsing family retainer, had an inbuilt aversion to a member of the Hellsing family – even one by marriage like Alexander – treating him as anything other than the butler and retainer. Being treated as a father by Integra he could understand, but being treated like a friend and confidante made the responses and experiences of his life work in new and unusual directions. He was many things to many people, but a drinking partner for Sir Hellsing's husband was not one of them.

So he found his current situation an uncomfortable one.

Sitting in a small English pub, he was forced to debate the positive and negative aspects of maintaining a relationship with the decimated Watchers Council. Surprisingly, it was Alexander who was providing all of the negatives, and Walter himself who was having great difficulty in providing positive points for the continuation.

Just as he was thinking that he would have to remind Alexander that his daughter – not to mention his wife - was waiting for his return, the one-eyed man stood up abruptly, "Time to go."

Considering the amount of alcohol Walter had seen the man imbibe, he was mildly surprised when he did not so much as sway.

"I have the booze gene in me, Walt," Walter glared at that moniker, but did not speak. "And I'm sorry, but seeing Giles look that... old just made me want to get drunk."

Xander held up his hand as Walter opened his mouth to speak, "I know, I know: Ana will smell it on me, and Teg'll kill me... especially for that nickname, which I would appreciate if you didn't let her know about, by the way... but... dammit."

The two of them had made it back to their car, Walter moving round to the drivers' side and Xander the passengers.

"There are times when I wonder how all this happened. Was something playing with my whole life? How did I marry such a beautiful woman and have a hand in bringing a life into the world when I could have sworn it was written on the cards to die as a mobile vampire snack one evening..."

Walter looked at sideways at Alexander Hellsing. "Perhaps you should be asking these things of Sir Hellsing rather than me, Master Alexander?"

Xander chuckled. "Do you have any idea how much saying any of that to her would hurt? Integra hates it when I second guess my whole life. I guess it comes from her having to be so definite about everything all the time."

"Perhaps, Master Alexander," Walter allowed, "on the other hand, though..."

Xander looked at him.

"...perhaps it means she cares about you too much to lose you."

"And I her, Walter," Xander swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "I can't say my life has all been a bed of roses... or thornless ones at least... but it brought me to Hellsing. And for that, yeah..."

Walter silently made the turn that took them into the Hellsing estate, and refused to look at Alexander as the man stared at the building visible at the end of the avenued driveway.

Xander saw a flash of platinum blonde in one window, followed by the red of Alucard's jacket.

He smiled as he saw his daughter bound out of the mansion with Alucard on her tail. He knew Integra would be too busy to come and see him personally, but she would see him soon enough.

"...for that, I can be thankful."

- End Flashback -

-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in previous parts.

This is it. The final chapter. I'll not say any more, except that it was a long time in coming.

-

-

"Ana."

The voice was quiet and respectful, but shook the daughter of Integra and Alexander Hellsing out of her silent reverie.

"Alucard," she didn't look up from where her eyes were fixed as she spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"I came..." the vampire seemed momentarily at a loss for words, "...to pay my respects. It was something I never had a chance to do at the time."

"And it's taken you this long to get around to it?" Ana chuckled lightly, finally lifting her eyes to the red-garbed Nosferatu in front of her. Her hand sought out Alucard's, and she squeezed lightly. "Thank you."

"I have done nothing out of the ordinary, save survive, my dear. It became something I was astonishingly good at as my power developed."

Anastasia scowled at him, "I don't mean that. You came here."

"Despite what you may think, I didn't hate your father. In fact, aside from the Angel of Death, he was the only mortal I actually respected for his abilities and drive..."

Ana cocked her head at him as he continued, "But when you consider what Walter had done with his life... could he truly be called human? Everyone has a little darkness somewhere; the Angel of Death had a lot of darkness in his soul – he just refused to let it control him."

"While father..."

"While your father was human; completely human. Away from the effects of that Hell-portal the changes that he had undergone began to slowly reverse themselves. And while no one would ever recover from the amount of Earth-magic he had trapped inside of him, in many ways that made him more human. The earth gives life to those born to it. More than a man, but not super-human..."

"Is that why...?" Ana began, only for Alucard to look at her and answer her question as she trailed off.

"...he didn't age? I believe so. As much as I abhorred the man at times for being singly the most incredibly irritating individual whom I have ever met, I know he loved your mother deeply. After her death... he simply gave up. On Hellsing, giving power to you... on friendships that I think he had hoped, one day, to regain... and it seems on life itself."

"He would have been an incredible leader..."

Alucard smiled wryly, "You see through a child's eyes, Ana. He would have made a terrible leader for Hellsing."

Ana whirled on him, incensed, "How can you say that?"

"It is nothing more than truth, girl," Alucard grinned, "The heart never leads well – he was more than content with his role in Hellsing as it was. Thrust into the spotlight as he was with your mother's death he needed charisma and political skill to survive in the field. He had some of the first – he had little of the second: when the King turned control of Hellsing over to the government he was the prime target for those wishing to gain control of Hellsing themselves.

"He did not have time to mourn – as well you know – and without being born a Hellsing, or a British citizen, there were many with poisoned pens and venomous whisperings."

-

Flashback

If there was one thing that Alexander Harris had learned during all his years of marriage to Integra Hellsing, it was diplomacy.

But even diplomacy came in many forms, and now was the time for more subtle forms of diplomacy than those he preferred to employ if given the option.

He stood in front of a panel of politicians.

Politicians.

No matter the country, no matter the time, they were always the same. Power-hungry, money-grubbing, back-stabbing imbeciles with just enough charisma to get them where they needed to be to cause maximum inconvenience for everyone else involved. And when one appeared with particular skill, it spelled even more trouble. There was a good reason why it was once said that only crooks and thieves went into politics.

With the death of the Queen, and the ascendance of her grandson – her son having pre-deceased her after a tragic aeroplane accident – Hellsing had become a political pawn. A piece to be given to the highest bidder to do with as they wished.

If Integra had been alive to see it, she would have been disgusted.

Fortunately, his beloved wife had died three years earlier – not a heroic death, as Xander was sure she would have wanted, but of a wasting illness that first took her strength, then her agility before finally her otherwise indomitable will ran out of courage to continue.

And so the consort of Sir Hellsing now stood in front of the Commons Select Committee on Supernatural Affairs. And he had no patience for it.

Xander already knew how this would pan out – he was there merely so they could say that they had done everything properly; his words or the words of any of his retainers would not change their opinions or their decision.

In all of their eyes was the knowledge that soon they would have not just a powerful agency that would answer to their beck and call, but one that wielded abilities and power that no other groups did.

"Mr... Har..." the chairwoman began, then smiled disarmingly and altered what she was saying, "...Sir Hellsing. I believe you understand why we are here today."

Xander looked at her blankly. Her supposed slip was completely deliberate. It was a subtle reminder that they knew where he had come from – he certainly hadn't taken any pains to hide his past – and it was the beginning, Xander was equally sure, of a steady attempt at character assassination from the inside of his own head.

"You are remarkably well informed, Miss Brooks," Xander replied coolly.

One of the other committee members, a man who looked entirely too much like a negative-Walter for Xander's liking, smiled calmly. "We are paid to be, Mr... Hellsing. We are here to decide the fate of the Hellsing organisation; it's role and responsibilities in the modern political and supernatural climate and what other aid it can be to King and Country..."

'To you and your petty ambitions, you mean,' Xander sneered at the man in his head, but he kept his face carefully blank.

Miss Brooks coughed, drawing attention back to her, "The committee understands that you have certain... 'Irregular'... members of the Hellsing organisation that could, perhaps, be better utilised elsewhere. We would like a comprehensive report presented to us tomorrow on... 'Alucard' and 'Seras Victoria'."

Xander looked at her for far longer than any of the committee were comfortable with. When it was patently obvious that she was shifting nervously in her leather seat from the silent attention, Xander swept his gaze over the other ten members of the select committee.

"No."

Sir Neal Digby began to get out of his chair in anger, "What?!"

Xander looked at him again. The fat politician was reaching the age where middle-age spread would affect anyone else – his problem was that he was about ten stone overweight already.

"Do you have difficulty in hearing, or are you merely stupid?"

The porcine man went red with outrage, "You fail to understand your position, young man! Hellsing was once the realm of the monarch to command; now we have entered a new era and the government does not like the idea of clandestine agencies operating in our country without our knowledge! As of a month ago, we control Hellsing! We can disband you, we can fund you! But how can we expect an uncouth American to learn manners, even after living in England for so long!"

"Have you finished?" Xander asked in a bored tone, "Hellsing was secret because we fight a secret war. It's larger than your terrorists or your little wars. It is humanity – the whole of humanity against an enemy beyond your wildest dreams. The decision of the King to reveal our existence was foolish, but one that our battle will survive. It may mean a few more people die unnecessarily because they go looking for things that they were better off not knowing about, but nothing can be done about that now. Your brand of foolishness, however, will give us all slow deaths."

His voice had not moved from the 'I'm really bored, I've got better things to be doing right now' tone that it had started with.

One of the other committee members then asked, "Ah, yes, what was your supposed 'battle' again?"

This resulted in the most obvious expression Xander had used yet – he raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know? You have all read the reports, surely?"

"Many of us have not," Miss Brooks interjected, "they are classified at the highest level and can only be viewed by the Cabinet."

"And none of you are members of the Cabinet?" Xander rolled his eye, "Of course not. The monkey is leading the organ grinder."

He sighed.

"You will not cooperate?" Brooks asked, and several of the committee looked at him viciously.

Xander was blank again, "What do you think, now?"

"We will take this to the Prime Minister and the King."

Xander turned around and headed for the door, as he opened it, he called back to them, "Good luck!"

The door slammed shut behind him, and Alucard appeared out of the shadows in the corner of the secretary's room, scaring the poor woman speechless.

"Idiots," Xander spat angrily, "Let's go, Al."

Alucard grinned at the secretary, and she cowered back in fear, "Do you think they will learn their lesson?"

Xander snorted, "Of course not. These are politicians, Al. They can smell blood in the water, and can almost taste the power of Hellsing at their fingertips. There is no way they'll back off and leave us to it. No..."

Xander fell silent, and did not speak for another half an hour, until they were on their way back to the Hellsing manor.

"Alucard."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to draw up some contingency plans, just in case they push this further than they should. The problem with using Hellsing manor as our base was that it is now a sign to them. They will want it regardless of cost, now. I hope Ana won't be too mad at me..."

Alucard looked surprised, "What crazy schemes are you plotting now, one-eye?"

Xander grinned at him, and it was a carbon-copy of Alucard's own insane grin.

"You, Alucard. I'm plotting you."

Alucard looked confused, "You've cracked."

"I'm going to have you destroy Hellsing manor."

Alucard remained silent, very nearly shocked. Then it clicked.

If Hellsing remained visible, it could not fight. Indeed, it would become the lapdog of politicians, barking for scraps and sent against those who irritated its masters. Not it's Holy mission. If it vanished into the shadows, it could continue to fight the fight it was created for.

"Hellsing will die... and like the phoenix will rise from its own ashes."

Xander turned away, looking out of the window of the Rolls Royce, "Make sure Officer Victoria is able to operate on her own as a No Life Queen. Her duty will then be to watch over Anastasia while we finish the play. I'll send the Regulars to one of the Scottish training zones; Ana owns them now that Integra has passed away."

He turned back to Alucard.

"You watch my daughter once your part in this is over, Alucard. If she is harmed, I'll drag you to the Devil himself kicking and screaming all the way."

Alucard, for some reason, believed him. He did not say it, though.

"And yourself?"

"I'll pray that Integra will forgive me."

End Flashback

-

"He never told me..." Ana sounded miserable.

"He did not want you to know, Ana. Your father married for love, but he took up the same sword that his lover did. That fight killed both of them, no matter how indirectly..."

He looked up at the moon, "Do you now see why I tried to keep you safe from it?"

Ana nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes, I can and I do. But Alucard, you cannot keep someone away from a fight that they wish to involve themselves in with all their mind and body and soul."

"I know."

"Then you know why I love you."

Alucard laughed, "Yes, I believe I might just, at that."

-

Flashback

"Ana?"

Xander lay on his deathbed, still not looking many years older than he had when he had married Integra Hellsing. The years might have been kind in physical form, but in mental anguish they far exceeded anything that any sane man would wish for.

That anguish had finally caught up with him.

Xander smiled at his daughter, but it was a hard smile.

"I cannot say that I approve of your choices in some regards, Anastasia... and I am equally sure that your mother would be turning in her grave now... but if you are happy, I can live with that..."

He laughed, but it ended in a choked cough.

"Or maybe I can't. I know I don't have much longer left for this world, but I just needed to see you one last time – it will be a long, long time before we see each other again... if we ever do. You've chosen your path, so make the best of it you can."

Ana nodded, refusing to cry despite the waterworks that were trying to build up.

"Alucard, get your stupid grin over here you bastard!"

Alucard leaned over the consort of the last Hellsing. "You wanted my 'stupid grin' for something?"

Xander nodded, "Yes."

A fist raised from the cover, opened slowly and them closed tightly around the Nosferatu's neck.

"I once said that I would drag you to the Devil himself if you let my daughter be harmed. You made sure I didn't need to do that, so I'm just making one last promise to myself – and to you. Whether I have to claw my way out of Hell, or fight my way out of Heaven... you hurt Ana, and I will kill you."

There was silence at this declaration.

"Ana, don't ever forget that both your mother and I love you. No matter where we are, we will always watch over you."

A long bout of coughing took his next words, and it took long minutes before he had the breath back to talk again.

"Forgive an old man his pride... but I can be proud of you. I am proud of you. Continue that."

"Integra, forgive me. Love..."

Ana turned away, and Alucard followed her out of the room as the death rattle sounded.

End Flashback

-

-

-

End.

That's it. A bit of a downer of an end, yes - particularly because this fic started out as a fluff fic in an attempt to get me out of a serious downer I had myself at the time.

Anyway.

That's it.

There ain't no more.

Fini.

I hope, however, that you enjoyed it. I don't think Hellsing could ever have a happy ending, but this one at least isn't the complete wasteland that the manga is, or the horror that was the anime.

Thanks all for reading.

And far more thanks for those of you who give me a review for this. 


End file.
